Field Of The Invention
1. The present invention relates to varnish removing compositions useful for removing varnish from varnish covered objects, particularly varnish covered artifacts.
2. Definitions
To enhance the understanding of the present invention, the definitions of terms used in the description and/or claims are set forth as follows:
As used herein, "varnish" will be understood to broadly include natural and synthetic clear and pigmented transparent or translucent protective coatings or resins where the underlying substrate is protected thereby and is visible therethrough. Also included are milk-based or casein-based (proteinaceous) coatings or painting materials which are typical of varnishes present on artifacts. Examples of a synthetic clear coating varnish which can be removed using the present invention include oil-modified or non-oil-modified polyurethanes. Examples of natural resin coatings include dammar or mastic, often compounded with glue or casein. The term "varnish," however, includes other clear and pigmented transparent or translucent coatings.
As used herein, "softening," as applied to varnish removal, will be understood to refer to at least partial dissolution of the varnish or solvation of the varnish. For example, varnishes generally have a hard, dry property. A varnish that is softened may appear to become wetted or swollen, or may simply be dissolved or solvated.